Mein Bruderlein
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Listen to what I am telling you: You are a great, strong nation, mein bruderlein.  I have taught you well.  You will not be alone. "The Holy Roman Empire has fallen. He's dead. But I swear to you, he will rise again." Historical fic.  REWRITTEN.


**Thanks to Tri17 for correcting my History mistakes~! I knew that war didn't seem correct… That's what I get for skimming Wiki~.**

**Headcannon below is essential to understanding this fic.**

***THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT TO THIS FIC!* I know most fics in this section *cough*ALL*cough* say that Gilbert is the older of the two brothers but truly Holy Roman Empire is older than both the Teutonic Knights and the Kingdom of Prussia. And he will be in this fic too. I absolutely (95%) believe that Holy Roman Empire is Germany, but it's more of a thought of since HRE really did fall as a nation once Germany came into play, Germany was merely a reincarnated version, so he **_**did**_** appear as a child and not around eight or so having **_**no**_** memory of his childhood. This way HRE is both older and somewhat younger brother to Prussia. (Strange, I know, but it makes perfect since in my mind.) It's head canon deal with it!**

**So instead of using human names in this, I'll be using nation names to clear confusion.**

**Now let's get this over with.**

**Mein Bruderlein****  
>By: Melody Syper Carston<strong>

He remembered the palace. He remembered the gold of the walls. He remembered the pristine white floors that he could always see his reflection in. He remembered the huge windows that shown peach light into the room and how it made the walls and floors and jewels, circling the place, glitter. He remembered the smooth silk, flowing from ceiling to floor in such a way that made the fabric look like dyed water. He remembered the colors surrounding him in the spacious room. The colors of gold and white and black and even crimson.

Such a magnificent palace.

It was there that he waited.

He didn't know when he first got to the palace... nor did he remember what he was waiting for, but he waited. In front of the double doors, he waited. His robes—much too big for him—spilling around his feet, he waited. With baited breath, he waited.

The doors opened for the first time since he had arrived there. He stepped back, careful not to trip over his too big black and white robes. He stared at the one there in the doorway, mesmerized.

A childlike figure stood between the partially opened doors. The small body was swallowed by a black uniform and a cape. A large black hat was resting on the figure's head, emphasizing the halo of blonde hair and pale skin and light blue eyes underneath it. Lips, a light pink in color were pulled into a small, almost relieved, smile.

He frowned slightly, his crimson eyes staring curiously up at the intruder. His feet, once again, stepped back, and this time he nearly did trip. His small hand clasped themselves together in front of him. His mouth opened, and a small cough came out before he could say anything. Finally, he spoke. "Who...?" It was all his hoarse voice would allow him at the time. The consequence of his lack of spoken word.

Another smile. This one caring. "Come with me Teutonic Order. I am Holy Roman Empire. You can call me _bruder_... _Mein bruderlein._"He held out a pale hand and stilled, waiting for the child, now known as Teutonic Order, to follow.

A mirrored smile, a shy step forward, a quiet test of the intruder's new title. "_Bruder_..." He took the blonde's hand, stepping once more towards him. The albino gave a small squeak when he was suddenly lifted into the arms of his brother. "_Bruder_...!" His pale hands lost their way in the black cloth. He felt safe around this person. He was safe and loved and comfortable around this leader.

Holy Roman Empire was quiet for a long time, the only sound coming from the whispers of grass giving way under his feet. He carried the young Teutonic Order with ease. He eventually spoke to the child, quiet but firm. "You and your followers will grow to be a strong lot. It will train you to become great."

"Yes, _bruder_." The young Teutonic Order answered, looking determined.

**X~*~X**

"_Bruder_! The awesome _me_ has returned to _you!"_ A loud voice shouted happily into the house. This was of course followed by a laugh that was all too familiar to the blonde that was living there.

The young Teutonic Order had definitely gained a lot more of self-confidence since the older blonde had taken him in. He was louder and more eccentric. His ruby eyes had more life to them. There was a more exciting aura following him laced with that narcissistic attitude. He was a handful but behaved well when needed to.

"Welcome back, _Mein_ _bruderlein_." Holy Roman Empire stepped into the room with a smile. It soon vanished, though, when he noticed the state of his brother's condition. _"Mein_ _Gott_! What's happened to you?" He asked rushing over to his little brother. He grabbed the albino by the forearm and marched him into the washroom. "Who did this to you?" He took out gauze and other materials, carefully cleaning and treating his _bruderlein's_ wounds as best he could.

The knight in question laughed somewhat forcefully and answered with a dark look flickering across his face. "That stupid, unawesome Hungary! He attacked me with arrows and a frying pan! And I had just successfully defended him too!" He crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "He's so unawesome..."

Holy Rome knew that the young Teutonic Order was probably not telling the entire story and only the parts that were in his favor like he tended to do on most occasions, but he decided that he wouldn't question it and let the subject drop. It was always the best way of going about things like these.

**X~*~X**

The knights were born to fight. Always came out on tip. Always self-confident in their ways. Always rowdy. Always declaring was and allying with multiple different nations around the world. The Teutonic Order was quite a popular lot. Growing ever more popular with each victory.

Holy Roman Empire couldn't think of one instance so far where his younger brother had lost a battle, so far. He could only remember that self-proclaimed smile and ruby eyes full of life. Could only remember that obnoxious laugh the knight had taken up. Could only see pure excitement and happiness ever written on his face.

But there was always something else. Something nearly covered by that mask of narcissism. Not quite though.

Something Holy Roman Empire could never name. A glint that wasn't anger... a glint that wasn't excitement... a glint that almost looked saddened whenever his litter brother would look over at him. He could never say what was going on in his mind when that glint was there.

It looked so off in the middle of his mask.

**X~*~X**

"_Bruder_!" The sound was sharp and obviously angered. A loud _'slam'_ followed the voice.

Holy Roman Empire responded, curious but cautious. "Welcome back, _Mein_ _bruderlein. _What is it?"

He noticed how dreadful his brother looked in his tattered black and white robes, the black Teutonic Cross on his left arm barely recognizable anymore. Dark bags circled his raging ruby eyes, making him look like a demonic creature. His skin was unnaturally pale, even for an albino. His lips moving quickly and silently, forming hurried German curses. He was literally shaking with anger.

"What is it?" He asked again as he watched his _bruderlein_ slip his boots off. His small hands gripped at the black cloak spilling off of his shoulders. He was keeping his distance, playing it safe since he had never seen his brother this angered before. "Why are you so upset?" His voice sounded pitifully frantic as he asked the younger but taller of the two.

An exasperated sigh followed by pale eyelids opening to show off slightly calmer eyes hiding there. A shake of a head and a shuffle of feet. A moment of silence and a small grunt of effort as the exhausted knight hefted his older, smaller brother onto his shoulders. "It's nothing the awesome me can't handle. I just had a small unawesome moment and let my guard down is all."

Holy Roman Empire was quiet for the rest of the night, listening to his _bruderlein _talk about his battle between Lithuania and Poland and his only unawesome moment ever. "If I hadn't let my guard down when Lithuania left Poland on the battle field, I would've won, easy. But since I was being an idiot and thought that Liet had left that helpless ditz of a blonde, I ended up with Lithuania pulling a knife at my throat." The Teutonic Order had muttered.

The Teutonic Order had vowed to become stronger after that.

**X~*~X**

"_Bruder_...?" Quiet and curious, the door closed without so much as a small _'click' _this time.

"Welcome back—_bruderlein_." Said blonde answered on impulse. His voice was soft and weak from illness and he paused multiple times to cough.

It was his government again. His people were always fighting and arguing. It was why he was so small as well. He wasn't able to grow because his nation never did anything truly. His population increased slowly but his people were always revolting against officials. The nation was unstable and all over the place and wouldn't work together to fight for land for too long without giving up and continuing to add dysfunctions amongst themselves. He wasn't flourishing like so many others at the time. He grew older but never grew any stronger or bigger.

"_Bruder..._" The albino barely glanced at him before leaving the room. He returned shortly with a washcloth and water. Pale hands carefully dipped the washcloth into the basin of cool water before squeezing excess out and placing it on the blonde's feverish forehead.

The two were silent for a while, Holy Rome resting and the Teutonic Order watching him carefully for any type of change.

Holy Rome was the first to break the silence. "_Mein bruderlein..._ listen to what I am about to tell you, _ja_?" His bright blue eyes were watching him by now. No longer closed against the fever.

"_Ja_." The younger answered, sitting at attention. Whatever it was was serious by the way Holy Roman Empire was looking at him. Even with his cherry red cheeks and scratchy breath he still managed to look devastatingly straight forward.

Holy Roman Empire moved to sit up, slowly getting himself into a comfortable position (somehow managing to keep the compress in place) before speaking. "There is a nation... or... rather... There's a mass of land." He started with a small nod to himself. "A mass of land that is strong and powerful with its people." He couldn't say very much without running out of breath. His chest was aching, but he continued to tell his brother what was on his mind. "But it has yet to become a nation. There was no one born to play this role." He was trying to ward what was on his mind properly, but it all sounded slightly confusing to even him in his muddled state.

The Teutonic Order nodded slowly. "Land mass, no nation. Why hasn't one of the others claimed it as theirs yet?" He was quite curious. The Order knew that he couldn't claim it because he wasn't a nation, but he still wondered about everyone else. Holy Roman Empire for example was always pestering others about joining him to recreate the Roman Empire.

"Because I've been defending it." He answered softly. "I want you to take it, _bruderlein_."

The Teutonic Order's eyes widened. "Are you making Awesome a nation? Since there's no one to man it, you're just going to assign someone to it? Is that possible? Can you make someone that isn't a nation, into one?"

"_Ja. _Usually, they start out as colonies, but since I've raised you... you're strong enough. I know you are. Don't think of yourself as _weak_ as humans. Consider yourself _strong enough_ to become a successful nation. Consider yourself The Kingdom of Prussia."

A new type of excitement filled the air as the young albino spoke. "Yes, _bruder._"

**X~*~X**

"_Bruder! _Awesome is here to visit!"

"Welcome back, _Mein bruderlein_." He greeted the same way he always did. It didn't matter that he was now living with Austria. It didn't matter that this wasn't their actual home. It just mattered that both he and Prussia were there together wherever home was at the time. And during those rare moments of actually having his albino brother there with him rather than in the middle of a battle or taking care of his country, he felt safe and whole once more.

Prussia grinned and pulled the black hat off of his older brother's head so he could reach down and ruffle the blonde locks hidden under it. He then scooped the blonde up and sat him down on his shoulders with ease. "Where's that unawesome Specs?" He asked the small blonde.

"Scolding Italia for something she didn't do." He answered softly.

The albino grinned at the sound of the cute little maid working for Austria. "So how is little Ita-chan?" He glanced up at the blonde sitting on his shoulders just in time to see his already crimson blush turn scarlet and travel from towards the tips of his ears and down his neck. "Have you told her that you like her? The last time I asked about her all I got was the fact that she was being scolded for drawing mustaches on all of Specs' pictures of himself. I don't blame her..." he kesesese'd with a shake of his head.

"I-it's nothing like that! I-I don't like her like that! I-I ju-just want her to become part of the Roman Empire with me!" He said hastily. "Nothing more!"

This only made Prussia laugh harder. "Okay, whatever you say, _bruder_." He sat the blonde down once they had walked inside of the Austrian's mansion, the albino running off in one direction calling for Austria, while Holy Roman Empire went to find the young Italian maid that was sure to be searching for food in some random place again.

**X~*~X**

"_Bruder_?" Curiosity.

"_Bruder...?_" Concern.

"_Bruder_...!" Panic.

"_Bruder_!" Fear.

"_Bru_-_Bruder_..." Devastation.

The four emotions that passed through his voice at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. It had started with the older brother slipping away from the Prussian's side in the midst of a battle, the older of the two turning and dashing off abruptly in a different direction when Prussia had run into the middle of a fight between a handful of French and Prussian soldiers, barely missing getting hit, himself.

Panic rose in him when he went to search for the brother, stopping here and there to fight a French soldier or two without trouble. He continued to scream for his brother to answer, hoping that by some miracle, Holy Roman Empire would hear him through the loud chaos surrounding them in the battle.

And that laugh that the albino nation knew so well. The laugh that annoyed just about any nation. That laugh that everyone knew all too well. That laugh that was almost a warning to unfortunate souls. It sickened him to hear that Frenchman's loud laugh. Grated on his nerves and made his stomach twist devastatingly fast.

He caught sight of the blonde just in time to figure out just what he was chuckling for before it ended.

Holy Roman Empire, on the ground, slowly backing away from the blonde as if he could get far enough away—while crawling—to do him any good. His crystal blue eyes were sharp with hatred for the blonde leering over him. Sharp with vengeance, sharp with anger, sharp with fear. He couldn't do anything to get away from him. And France knew that.

France knew it and laughed victoriously at the thought.

For once he was the greatest. Not someone who surrendered at the thought of the simplest thing. Not someone who gave up to easily. He was a victorious nation and proud of the fact.

His mouth shot insults in rapid French as he brought the sword in his hands upwards. His sapphire eyes cold and merciless as he brought the weapon down with force enough to pierce through the, already weak, nation's heart and into the ground underneath him. His lips twisted into a sick smirk at the beautiful expressions flashing across the small nation's face. The Frenchman was amused by the blonde painful fall from nation to death in a matter of seconds.

Holy Roman Empire's face continued to contort.

Shock.

Fear.

Hatred.

Devastation.

Longing.

Exhaustion.

With a small, tuneless hum to himself, the French nation retrieved his sword and left the body where it was. He didn't care anymore. His work here was done.

Prussia's expression was a mix of sorrow, panic, shock, and anger. "_Bru_-_Buder_..." He whispered, shoving his way through the crowd, killing at least three more soldiers on his way. He didn't even care that they may have been his men! "_Bruder..._" His voice was thick from holding back sobs of anguish and screams of vengeance. He slid down into the mud next to the dying older nation. "_Br...d'r._" He pulled the small body against him, shielding it from the battle still going on around them.

"_Bruderlein..._" His call was quiet as the life slowly drained from him. "Tell Italia that I've loved her since the 900s." He brought a hand up to his little brother's cheek. No longer able to see, he mapped out his _bruderlein's_ face carefully. "You and your nation are a strong lot. I have raised you well."

There was no use in whispering empty promises to the dying nation. No use in telling him that he wasn't about to die. No use in trying to save him. His people no longer considered him home. He was going to disappear anyways. It was pointless. So Prussia listened to his brother's fading voice very carefully.

A single tear escaped the blood-shot crimson eyes. "_Bruder..._" His voice sounded choked and he cleared his throat to finish his sentence. "Don't leave me alone here. _Bitte, bruder. _I _can't _do this alone. I've never _been_ alone..."

"You _will not_ be alone." Holy Roman Empire whispered back.

They stayed like that for the next few seconds. Prussia clasping the hand that still cupped his cheek, tears blurring his vision. Holy Rome's slowly losing the light that was always there.

The words that ended it all weren't spoken. Rather, they were mouthed with small, quivering lips.

'_Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen.'_

Prussia held the body closer as he drew a dagger from his boot. He swallowed closed his eyes as he pierced the small nation's stomach and slit his throat. "Yes, _bruder._" he whispered hoarsely, bowing his head low over the now limp body.

A scream ripped from the albino's throat. An agonizing burn crawling across his chest—slowly to torture him—as his nation was ripped away from the Holy Roman Empire. His tears mixing with the blood that he was coated in. "_Gott... nein... bitte... bitte...Mein Bruder. Nein!" _His screams were angled towards the sky, head thrown back in desperation.

**X~*~X**

"The Holy Roman Empire has fallen. He's dead."

This earned a wail from a certain little Italian nation.

He felt hollow as he said it. Hollow and empty and felt the need to vomit as the words spilled from him but he held the heaves down as they would merely be dry since he hadn't eaten in days.

He didn't want to deal with the usually cute Italian at that moment. Didn't want to hold the girl and comfort her. Didn't want to move on so quickly. He slipped into Austria's house without a word to anyone. Prussia climbed the stairs slowly, not really having the energy to do anything except sleep and pretend it was all a dream.

He stepped into Holy Roman Empire's room and collapsed onto the bed, taking in the fading scent of his _bruder. _He clung to the pillow the blonde had always slept with, burying his face into it and letting out a small whimper.

'_How unawesome of the awesome me!'_ His mind screamed. His shook his head, though, and killed the thought harshly.

The group of friends held a small ceremony for the fallen nation, Austria keeping the small, hysterical Italian in his arms, trying to settle her down. Hungary stood next to Austria, tears of her own silently making their way down her face as she grabbed onto her old childhood friend's hand. Prussia stood practically emotionless through it all, squeezing Hungary's hand back with an equal tightness she had on his. His barely trembling shoulders were the only way of seeing his sorrow for losing his older brother. He _wanted_ to collapse on the ground, swallow whatever pride was left, and show the world exactly how miserable he was. He _wanted_ to pull Hungary down with him, hugging her shoulders as tight as he could as the emotions raged inside of him. He _wanted_ to run to his brother's body and never let it go, whispering sweet nothings and empty promises into the no longer hearing ear.

But he didn't.

He merely watched the world around him tearing apart, leaving him hollow and fearful at the thought of being alone.

**X~*~X**

"He truly loves you. He told me that. Right before he fell. _'I've loved _Italien_ since the 900s'_ he'd said." The Prussian muttered to the small Italian that had climbed into his lap and had fallen asleep there. His pale, calloused hands, carefully combed through the boy's hair, in a soothing manner that he remembered doing whenever Holy Roman Empire came down with fevers. "I promise that he will rise again, Ita. I'll make sure of that."

**X~*~X**

He remembered the palace. He remembered the gold of the walls. He remembered the pristine white floors he could always see his reflection in. He remembered the huge windows that shown peach light into the room and how it made the walls and floor and jewels circling the place glitter. He remembered the smooth silk, flowing from ceiling to floor in such a way that made the fabric look like dyed water. He remembered the colors surrounding him in the spacious room. The colors of gold and white and black and even crimson.

Such a magnificent palace.

It was there that he found him waiting.

He didn't know how the child got there in the first place... or even if the child knew what exactly he was waiting for.

But he found him waiting there. In front of the double doors with baited breath.

When the Prussian opened the doors, he watched the child stumble back, careful not to trip. The albino offered a kind smile and a hand to the small nation.

"Who...?" The blonde child asked quietly.

"Come with me Federal Republic of Germany... I am the Kingdom of Prussia, but you can call me _bruder_..._Mein_ _bruderlein_." He couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his face as the child stepped closer and placed his small hand into the albino's palm.

"_Bruder_..." He tested the name on his tongue and squeaked when the Prussian scooped him up into his arms. His small hands grabbed fistfuls of the silverette's blue uniform.

Prussia nodded in encouragement as they made their way back home. "You will become a strong nation. I will train you, Germany... _Mein_ _bruderlein_."

A determined look that could compete with the one he gave Holy Roman Empire all those years ago was his response followed by a firm, "Yes, _bruder._"

**X~*~X**

**History Facts:**

**-Holy Roman Empire is older than Prussia hence he's the older brother. (see beginning of fic for headcannon). His government was unstable because his nation was too large to manage (just like Roman Empire…how ironic.).**

**-Technically, The Holy Roman Empire was transformed into the Confederation of Rhine and then into the German Confederation in 1815. Later, 1866, it was transformed by Prussia into the North German Confederation which proceeded to become the German Empire (which then became the predecessor-state f what is now Modern Germany). Since I couldn't find much information on this time I shortened it as best I could and made it into the final death scene (where Prussia finally kills HRE).**

**Headcannons:**

**-A piece of land isn't considered a nation until there is a person to man it… And if there isn't someone to man a piece of land, then another **_**nation**_** can promote (for lack of better word) a smaller group (like Orders or micro-nations and whatnot) into a nation. (I guess that's how you would explain it...)**

**-In the small segment of Gilbert talking to Feliciano about making sure that Ludwig would rise again, I know I said "boy's". While saying that Feliciano was a girl throughout the beginning. That's because it was about mid 1800's and I figured that by then, Roderich and Elizaveta had figured out that he was a boy by then.**

**-That goes the same for Hungary being called "he" in the beginning and "she" in the end as well.**

**Translations:**

**Bruder- Brother**

**Mein Bruderlein: my little/younger brother**

**Mein Gott: My god**

**Ja: Yes**

**Bitte, lassen Sie mich Gehen: Please let me go.**

**Gott... nein... bitte... bitte... Mein bruder... ****Nein: God... no... please... please... my brother... no!**

**Italien: Italy**

**X~*~X**

**Okay, I think I fixed all I could spot. Review and tell me if I missed anything? All criticism is welcome!**

**Questions, comments, concerns? Reviews are loved~!**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers to their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it, or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their lives instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit, then it would have actually happened, and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." -One of my friends on disclaimers**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
